Alexei Kravinoff (Earth-616)
Real name: Alyosha Kravinoff Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: Kraven the Hunter Other current aliases: Al Kraven Status Occupation: Adventurer, hunter; former attempted movie directorn Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: Formerly the Sinister Six Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Unrevealed African nation Known relatives: Sergei Kravinoff (Kraven the Hunter, father, deceased), unidentified mother, Vladimir Kravinoff (Grim Hunter, half-brother, deceased), Nedrocci Tannengarden (half-brother, deceased), Dmitri Smerdyakov First appearance: Spectacular Spider-Man # 243 (1997) History Alyosha Kravinoff, an illegitimate mutant son of the infamous Kraven the Hunter, was -- unlike his half-brother Vladimir (the Grim Hunter) -- separated from his family and raised in an African jungle. After Kraven's suicide, Alyosha came to New York to investigate the father he barely knew. Dressed as Kraven, Alyosha confronted his uncle Dmitri (the Chameleon). Believing his abusive half-brother had returned from the dead, the Chameleon revealed to Alyosha much about the dysfunctional Kravinoff family. Kraven's former lover, Calypso Ezili, did actually return from the dead, and she mistook Alyosha for Kraven. She seduced Alyosha, but afterwards he spurned her affections. Later, riding a bull elephant atop Manhattan's rooftops, Alyosha attacked Spider-Man, poisoning him with a hallucinogenic dart, but then set him free. While at the Kravinoff estate, Alyosha was learning about his father from Spider-Man when Calypso returned with Kraven's tribesmen, setting the home ablaze and killing all but one animal, Gulyadkin the lion. Calypso poisoned Alyosha and Spider-Man and used her hypnotic powers to force the two to fight to the death. Spider-Man resisted and injured Calypso, while Alyosha subdued her with his lion. Despite asking for her forgiveness, Alyosha savagely killed Calypso and all the tribesmen. He was later hired by the city of New York to help capture the Fantastic Four's enigmatic enormous canid Puppy. Next, he was hired by the White Wolf, head of the deposed Wakandan secret police, to capture the Black Panther. The Black Panther turned the battle around, nearly killing Alyosha. The Sandman later invited Alyosha to join the Sinister Six to hunt Dr. Octopus and Senator Ward, host body for the alien Z'nox. Venom (Eddie Brock), slighted at his rejection by the Six, hunted each of the team members. Refusing to be "the hunted," Alyosha trapped Venom with fire, but Venom seriously injured him and escaped. Alyosha then adopted a more relaxed personality as a suave, witty ladies' man. As "Al," he began dating Timber Hughes, an aspiring actress who waitressed at an all-villain bar. Al sought to help Timber's career in Hollywood by becoming a director. Despite celebrity connections, Al's efforts were stonewalled by arrogance, greed and corruption within the Hollywood elite. Forced out of Hollywood by the powerful Rothstein brothers, Al was beaten while Timber was brutally raped. Both Al and Timber exacted vengeance, defeated another half-brother, Ned, and left Hollywood to pursue heroics in New York City. Considering his family history and personality shifts, his mental stability remains in question. He retained his mutant powers after M-Day. Characteristics Height: 6'3" Weight: 220 lbs (100 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: Alyosha has superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, and healing. His five senses are extraordinarily heightened, and he can speak with animals. When enraged, he may shift into a bestial fury. Abilities: He is highly experienced in hunting weaponry as well as exceptional at hand-to-hand combat. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Alyosha utilizes various weapons including poison darts, axes, spears, whips, guns, and nets. Notes * For a time, Alyosha wore his father's lion vest, with embedded electro-shock circuitry. He travels with his pet wolf, Nickel, and occasionally other exotic animals. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alyosha_Kravinoff * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Kravinoff,_Alyosha References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Image Needed Category:198